


How Does It Feel?

by Julia451



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia451/pseuds/Julia451
Summary: One-shot written back when there was only one Ben 10 series, on how I thought it might feel when Ben becomes Ghostfreak.





	How Does It Feel?

The first feeling that came was the adrenaline. He felt the energy spread along the surface of his skin, up and down his limbs, surging through his bones, his bloodstream, into his very heart.  
  
When the rush passed, he felt fearless, invincible, bloodthirsty. He had nothing to fear now. _He_ was the one to be feared.  
  
He felt the urge to attack, to destroy... no, to fight, to protect... that was all. He fought. And he felt excited, and only more exhilarated as the battle went on. But his opponent would not give in easily. The fight continued, and the excitement boiled into frenzy, and the frenzy into anger. The anger began to overwhelm his mind, and he feared it. He felt confused, trapped, and afraid. But it wouldn’t let him.  
  
Now he knew the thoughts he was thinking and the emotions he was feeling were not his. He could feel the thing’s hunger for him, its desire to take his mind and body for its own. So why didn’t he fear its power?... _His_ power...  
  
There came a feeling of numbness as he forgot who he was and where he was and surrendered to the peaceful bliss of darkness. He gave himself over to the burning urgency of the battle. He knew only that there was a foe to be conquered. He felt high on the fear he saw in their eyes, their pain, their torment in the face of this manifestation of all their worst nightmares. Eventually, he no longer sensed the other presence within him. They were one and the same. Its feelings, its thoughts, _were_ his. He felt the darkness, despair, death, raw power, and pure evil within.  
  
Then came the worst feeling of all. In the moment when his enemy collapsed in defeat... When they cowered in fear before him... When they knelt pleading with every moan for mercy, so weak and powerless against him- so strong, and powerful... In the moment of victory, it happened.  
  
It was the moment when he realized that... he liked it.


End file.
